epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Elsa vs Flandre Scarlet - Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep.5
THIS IS THE REAL DEAL...Cause the previous was post as a mistake. Also the format is weird cause' I don't know why it is happening like that Anyways 5th battle and B&T vs L&C audio got release. #excellent This battle features the EX BOSS and younger sister of Remilia in Touhou 6 EoSD, Flandre Scarlet againist The''' Ice Queen and older sister of Anna in Frozen''', Elsa Elsa Verse: Elsa the Ice Queen here to deliver cold rhymes to destory ya With your diaper hat and cystal wings, your fashion is like Lady GaGa This crazy girly loli Edward Cullen cannot act nor look her age In other words, I can beat you no matter how childish is your face I’ll lock you in a cold, dark,and an emptybasement Your fans’ brain rotted Bad like an Apple whenever there’s a Death Waltz arguement Cause they always get MAD when people says is a rip-off, such a great fairy tale The only Scarlet I rather face, is Erza from Fairy Tail Flandre Scarlet Verse: I’m a crazy sibling weilding a Laeventeinn that’s crazier than Loki Plus I’m one scary mother fucker, even Chuck Norris fears me Facing offwith Flandre, it’s like a maze that there’s Norway to be free By the way you’re theories crap out worse than Five Nights at Freddy’s Try to mess with my'' Flantasy,Flan'' will Ragnarok your hometown Shoulda stick being a villian, instead of a do nothing Queen who’s always looking down Got time for making life an ice castle, but no time for tellingwhere your powers come from Even Cirno says the twist of Hans was is the dumbest twist since movies from Shayamlam After you make Disney films alive, they turn you into a money-milking hoe But what if Let it Go dosen’t exist, probably people will just let it your movie go Yuyuko spreads eternal winter before you exist, so you didn’t do it For the First Time in Forever Dr. F-L-A-N’s rhymes are sick, it’s gonna give you the Scarlet Fever Elsa Verse: Your just a lonely vampire,bitch I got the rule the entire Norwigian nation You cannot stick to your personality, like you’re a pinnacle of Flandre-zation You’re just plain weak and poor, get beaten up by a Miko with no donation You’re more fogottable than Koishi, ironic she’s part of a child’s imagination Everyone knows that I represent talented singing girls You represent pedophilia, a Taboo known around the world You may look cute in the outside but you’re an old hag in the inside I got friends in my happy ever after, while you still got none in your side Flandre Scarlet: Your clothes reminds me that your a rip-off of Rosalina, you see Adele Dazeem was the biggest mistake til’ you step to me I’ll spit hot burning rhymes, prepare to get roast Live independent yet always get shipped with Jack Frost Just saying, screaming isn’t singing ,It’s just plain fricking irrating You may be the first good Disney Queen, but you’re not the next Lion King Speaking of Lion King, fun fact she ripoff that story that rip-off another story And speaking of stories,here’s a spoilers, U.N. Owen was me Elsa Verse: The problem of being too OP and immortal, you’ll live forever with friends, who There Were None Is no wonder why you’re a four-of-a-kind, cause’ do Dirty Little Secret to your clones I got over 495 awards and I’m also aDisney Star Let it Go all the hatred on McDonalds, after all Mcroll the reason you’re popular Flandre Scarlet verse: This ice summoning bitch is dumber than that dim-witted ice fairy Cirno Cause she insist to teach lil’ girls to do incest to their sis’, and that’s a big no-no Just like your parents, prepare to get shipwreck by this Touhou MC Rhymes colder than you give Anna a Frozen heart, both verbally and literally WHO WON? Flandre Scarlet Elsa Trivia *Originally Both Anna and Remilia are going to have cameo with a minor speaking role *Originally Flandre Scarlet was going to face Flippy from the HTF series *This is first battle to feature a Disney Character *Originally this battle was release on May 10 Connection *Locked sisters who isknown to have iconic theme that help popularize their franchise *Both have Scandinavia influence and an European Book influence *Sisters who are more famous and powerful than the imain sister Category:Blog posts